Une rentrée surprenante
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: C'est la dernière rentrée de James et Lily à Poudlard. Ils ont une nouvelle surprenante pour leurs amis.


_Bonjour. _

_Je poste une nouvelle histoire en esperant que ça vous plaise. C'est une petite histoire simple et sans prétention. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. _

_Disclamer : Seul l'histoire et quelques personnages m'appartiennent. Le reste est la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling. _

_Bonne lecture. Si vous avez le temps, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance. _

_Princess' Nessouille Voldychou_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une rentrée surprenante<strong>_

Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de sa chambre avec d'en sortir. Aujourd'hui était le jour de sa dernière rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ses parents l'attendaient dans le salon, regardant les informations locales. De nouveaux attentats avaient eu lieu la veille dans un quartier du nord de Londres. Elle manifesta sa présence. Son père se tourna vers elle et resta bouche-bée. Il venait de se rendre compte que sa petite fille n'était plus une fillette mais une jeune femme de dix-sept ans. Elle portait une robe verte amande lui arrivant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou. Une fine ceinture de tissus blanche soulignait sa taille fine. Elle avait complété sa tenue par une veste blanche et une paire de sandales blanches à petits talons. Elle avait laissé son long cheveu roux retomber sur ses épaules. Seul deux barrettes retenait quelques mèches rebelles sur le côté de son crane.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te laisser retourner à l'école dans cette tenue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas faire tourner toutes les têtes de ton école.

- Papa ! Et puis, il n'y a qu'une seule tête que je veux faire tourner.

- Il en a de la chance, ce James.

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle sourit. Ses parents se levèrent et tout trois se dirigèrent vers la voiture où la malle de la jeune femme avait chargé la veille. Pendant le trajet, elle pensa à son petit-ami. Il n'était pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Mais elle avait mis du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui alors que lui savait depuis presque quatre ans qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. Il l'avait poursuivit inlassablement jusqu'au milieu de l'année dernière. Quand il avait cessé, elle avait dû avouer que ses attentions lui manquaient. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne lui était pas insensible. A la fin de l'année, il ne lui avait juste adressé un petit « bonne vacances » timide et amicale avant de partir tête baissé vers ses parents. Elle était partie en vacances une boule au ventre.

Avant que son esprit ne parte vers ses souvenirs de vacances, son père coupa le moteur de la voiture. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé le voyage à divaguer. Son père posa la malle et le hibou de sa fille sur le chariot que sa femme avait trouvé. La jeune femme prit le chariot des mains de son père est le poussa vers la barrière la séparant du monde magique. Elle entendit ses parents rire de son impatience et la suivirent à distance. Elle attendit ses parents devant la barrière de la voie 9 ¾. Ils arrivèrent doucement et franchirent la barrière ensembles. La jeune femme scruta la voie mais ne trouva pas les cheveux en bataille de son petit-ami. En regardant sa montre, elle remarqua qu'il n'était que dix heures trente. Elle avait une demi-heure d'avances et connaissant son petit-ami, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il n'arrive pas avant un bon quart d'heures. En revanche, elle aperçut sa meilleure amie, Ava. Celle-ci l'avait également aperçut et se dirigeait vers elle en poussant de grands cris.

- LILY !

- Ava ! Comment ça va ?

- Ca va. Et toi ? Je devrais te faire la tête ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles ? Alors, comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Faut que je te raconte les miennes.

- Ava !

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi deux minutes si tu veux que je te réponde.

Les deux jeunes filles furent vite rejoins par leurs parents qui se saluèrent. Au bout de sept ans, ils se connaissaient assez pour échanger quelques mots amicaux à chaque rentrée. Les parents de la rouquine connaissait bien Ava pour l'avoir accueillit la jeune fille à de nombreuses reprises pendant les vacances. Ensuite, chaque parent salua la meilleure amie de leur fille, qu'elles rendirent. Puis les deux filles reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis les deux filles montèrent leur valise dans un compartiment vide. Elles retournèrent auprès de leurs parents afin de leur dire au revoir. Lily savait que ses parents ne restèrent pas jusqu'au départ du train. Les parents d'Ava partirent également afin d'aller chercher la petite sœur de celle-ci à la garderie sorcière. Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent sur le quai en attendant leurs amis. Lily cherchait régulièrement la tête brune de son petit-ami sans jamais le trouver. Leurs amies arrivèrent les unes après les autres mais aucunes nouvelles des garçons de Gryffondor.

- On parie combien que les garçons vont arriver vers dix heurs cinquante-cinq ?

- Il y a de fortes chances.

- Marie, Ava, arrêtez d'être de mauvaises langues. Lily, ne te retourne pas surtout. James est derrière toi.

Elisabeth n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que Lily se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de son petit-ami, les lèvres collés à deux lèvres douces et chaudes qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ils ne firent pas attention à leurs amis qui les regardaient surpris. Ce fut Ava qui reprit part à la réalité en criant après s'être pincé pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Lily se sépara à contrecœur des lèvres de James mais ne quitta pas ses bras pour autant. Elle se retourna juste pour faire face à six paires d'yeux inquisiteurs. Ils furent sauvés par le contrôleur qui sifflait leur prochain départ. Les garçons se dépêchèrent de monter leurs malles dans le compartiment que les filles avaient investis. Puis tous s'assirent sur les banquettes. Tous regardèrent James et Lily. Ils attendaient des explications. Ils s'étaient quitté, fin-juin, en s'ignorant et ils les retrouvaient en couple.

- Puisque personne ne se dévoue, votre fidèle Patmol se dévoue … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été ? Ou l'année dernière sans qu'on ne le sache ?

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Ils se consultèrent visuellement avant de se mettre d'accord. C'est Lily qui se dévoua pour parler la première.

- Bon, on vous raconte tout. Par contre, le premier qui nous interrompt, on ne vous raconte plus rien. On est d'accord.

- Ouiiiiiiii

- Super, je vous raconte alors. Chéri, tu rajoutes si j'oublie des choses.

_*Flash Back*_

Lily posa enfin sa valise sur le lit qui sera le sien pour les trois prochaines semaines. Elle était soulagée d'être enfin arrivée. Elle voulait que les trois prochaines semaines soient des semaines de repos totales. Elle ne voulait penser à rien, ni à ses études, ni aux attaques, ni à James Potter. C'était de penser à James Potter qui l'épuisait le plus mentalement. Elle ne se comprenait plus. Il y a quelques mois, elle aurait été heureuse qu'il la lâche enfin. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait qu'il lui demande une dernière fois de sortir avec lui. Elle lui dirait oui. Mais elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Chaque jour, elle se maudissait pour sa bêtise. Elle décida de descendre à la piscine de l'hôtel pour arrêter de penser à lui. Elle ouvrit sa valise, qu'elle rangea d'un coup de baguette magique et pris son maillot de bain bleu et se changea rapidement. Elle déposa le roman qu'elle comptait lire dans son sac ainsi qu'une serviette et sa crème solaire. Puis, elle mit son chapeau de paille sur la tête et ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle sortie de sa chambre, qu'elle verrouilla puis prit la direction de la piscine. Une fois arrivée, elle installa sa serviette sur une chaise longue avant de s'allonger dessus. Elle s'enduit de crème soleil et commença la lecture de son livre. Lorsque l'action commença à devenir intéressante, elle fut perturbée par des gloussements venus de sa droite. Un groupe de filles avaient élu domicile sur les chaises à côté d'elle et regardaient la piscine. Un jeune homme semblait effectuer des longueurs. De ce qu'elle voyait, il paraissait plutôt bien fait. Il était brun et portait un maillot de bain noir. Quand il sorti, le groupe de filles gloussaient plus fort. Lily était horrifiée. Elle venait de reconnaitre James Potter. Elle comptait sur ces vacances pour l'oublier. Elle ne pourrait pas. Lui semblait ne pas l'avoir vu.

Enfin, c'est-ce qu'elle croyait. James l'avait vu. Un dilemme intérieur faisait rage en lui. Lily Evans le rendait fou. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis le premier jour. Quand il avait croisé son regard vert émeraude, il avait senti des papillons dans son ventre. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. À chaque fois qu'il voyait cette petite rousse, son regard ne pouvait pas se détachait d'elle. Il avait fini par demander à son grand-père ce que tout cela signifiait. Il avait appris qu'il était amoureux de Lily Evans. Mais celle-ci ne faisait que ne voulait pas de lui. Après des nombreux refus de sa part, il avait fini par laisser tomber. Après tout, Lili Evans n'était peut-être pas faite pour lui. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il finirait par l'oublier, même si c'était dur. Et s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, il accueillerait ce quelque chose les bras ouverts. Si elle ne voulait être que son amie, et bien, il ne serait que son ami. Fort de cette résolution, il s'approcha d'elle pour la saluer.

- Bonjour Lily. Je ne savais pas que tu passais tes vacances ici.

- Bonjour James. Je suis arrivé ce matin. Mais toi ? Tu ne devais pas passer tes vacances avec les Maraudeurs en Irlande ?

- Si. Mais avec ce qui se passe, mes parents ont décidé de partir un mois en famille avec tous mes oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines pour un mois. Je suis arrivé la semaine dernière.

- Il te reste encore trois semaines ici, donc. Comme moi.

- C'est super. On va pouvoir se voir, si tu le veux. En ami, cela va se soit.

- Bien sûre James.

- Je peux ?

Il désigna le fauteuil à la gauche de la jeune fille, qui s'empressa d'accepter d'un signe de tête. Elle se tourna vers lui. Pendant un moment, ils se regardèrent sans échanger une parole puis commencèrent à parler de choses futiles. Quand le maitre-nageur annonça que la piscine fermait dans quelques minutes, ils prirent tous deux leurs affaires et continuèrent leur conversation en rentrant dans leurs chambres, sans se rendre compte qu'ils prenaient le même chemin. Quand ils arrivèrent devant leurs chambres respectives, ils se regardèrent. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se promirent de se retrouver le lendemain.

_* Fin du Flash Back*_

- C'était un pur hasard. On se voyait tous les jours pour aller à la piscine, à la plage, aux diverses soirées organisés. On a même été visité la région.

- On était tout le temps ensemble, pour le plus grand dam de nos familles respectives. Enfin, sauf ma sœur. Elle était plutôt contente que je ne reste avec eux et sa palourde.

- Et j'ai fini par pendre mon courage à deux mains, comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte et je l'ai embrassé.

_* Flash Back*_

James était nerveux. Ce soir, il avait invité Lily au restaurant. Depuis une semaine et demi, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Et il tombait amoureux d'elle un peu plus chaque jour. Il ignorait qu'il pouvait l'aimer encore plus chaque jour. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle. Si elle venait à le repousser, il n'y survivrait pas. Il s'était enfin décidé. Ce soir, il allait demander à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui pour la dernière fois. Si elle refusait, il abandonnerait. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle réponde oui. C'était un besoin presque vital pour lui.

De son côté, Lily se préparait. Elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose se produirait ce soir. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, même si elle avait une idée sur la question. Elle mit plus d'une heure pour se préparer. Elle voulait que James la trouve belle. Elle voulait lui plaire. Elle portait une robe bustier bleue marine dont le bas était ébouriffé. Elle dévoilait une partie de ses jambes puisqu'elle lui arrivait dix centimètres au-dessus du genou. Elle se félicitait de l'avoir mise dans sa valise à la dernière minute. Des chaussures ouverte du même bleues que sa robe complétait le tout. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle prit sa veste et son petit sac à main lorsqu'elle entendit James frapper à sa porte. Celui-ci resta bouche-bée. Il savait qu'elle était particulièrement belle mais aujourd'hui, elle était magnifique. Il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel pour se rendre dans un petit restaurant du bord de mer. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ce n'est qu'au moment du dessert que James se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Lily ?

- Oui.

- Je sais que notre relation n'a pas toujours été amicale. Je sais aussi que j'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur. Mais j'aime beaucoup ce début de relation qui se noue entre toi et moi. Le problème, c'est que ça ne me suffit pas. Je souffre chaque jour de te voir sans pouvoir t'embrasser, sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et sans pouvoir te prouver chaque jour combien je t'aime. Je t'aime Lily Evans. Je t'aime comme un fou. Alors Lily, je vais te poser une dernière fois cette question. Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise parce qu'elle se doutait qu'il finirait par lui poser la question. Elle était émue. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il se leva. Il avait l'air déprimé. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu et qu'il avait prit son silence pour un non. Elle se leva précipitamment pour le rattraper. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait vraiment souffert de son éloignement l'année précédente. Elle le rattrapa et se glissa entre ses bras. Elle posa ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Pendant le baiser, elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou et les bras du brun se glissèrent autour de sa taille. Elle était maintenant persuadé qu'elle était à sa place. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. James posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Elle pu enfin lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je t'aime aussi, James. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu t'es éloigné de moi l'année dernière. J'étais en train de devenir folle. Je pensais que ces vacances me permettraient de t'oublier mais tu es là. Et chaque jour, je t'aime encore un peu plus. J'accepte de sortir avec toi. Je n'imagine même pas te dire non une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur ne le supporterait pas. J'ai besoin de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un.

James ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils finirent de manger puis décidèrent de faire une balade sur la plage. Il la garda précieusement dans ses bras. Il avait le sentiment que s'il l'a lâchait, elle allait s'envoler. Il l'a ramena devant la porte de sa chambre où il lui vola un dernier baiser. Il allait se détacher d'elle quand elle l'entraina dans sa chambre. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

_*Fin du Flash Back*_

- Voilà, vous savez tout.

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Tous passèrent le reste du trajet les amenant à Poudlard à se raconter leur vacances. Ils étaient simplement heureux de se retrouver. Même si cette année serait la dernière, ils comptaient en profiter un maximum. Lily, dans les bras de James, se dit que cette année ne serait pas comme les autres. Elle savait que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos. Entre les ASPICS et James, elle n'aurait plus une minute à elle mais elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait complète. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre tant que James serait à ses côtés. Elle s'endormit, la tête posée sur son épaule alors qu'il posa un baiser sur sa tempe.


End file.
